


Everything Will Be Okay

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charity Event, Crossover, F/M, Galas, Healing, Hospitals, Multi, Shooting, Surgery, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: She then turned her head to Damian with the softest smile. She leaned in to kiss him. A scream left her and she collapsed backward, only held up by Damian's arms around her.The Charity Event was big, and Damian wanted to make it special by asking the big question. But things don't go to plan.





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s my first real angsty piece! Ya some other fics could be considered as having a little angst in them. But this is the first to be truly angsty. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!!!!

Mari waved as Damian led her onto the stage. Bruce had just introduced her to the crowd and everyone was excited. They wanted to meet the up-and-coming fashion designer and ice skater. She went to the podium and Damian stood behind her as she smiled at everyone in Gotham and waved. “Marinette!” was shouted from all over in the crowd as reporters wanted to ask questions.

“Marinette is our guest of honor at this Charity Gala. She has done so much to help the community with what she does. There will be an auction for some items she has made. Later on, dinner will be served,” Bruce said with a smile as he looked at the crowd while Mari s leaned her head against Damian’s shoulder with a smile. “Now, a word from my youngest son, Damian.”

Damian smiled as he led Mari up with him. Mari smiled at everyone but looked at Damian confused. He led them to the side of the podium and put his hand into his pocket. He then went to one knee. Mari gasped right alongside the audience. She put her hands in front of her mouth before Damian took her left hand his in and his other hand held a small, velvet box. He smiled happily at her.

“Angel, I have no words to describe what I feel for you. You’ve done so much for through the years we’ve been together. You’ve helped me when you didn’t have to. I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” he asked and Mari nodded frantically.

“Yes!” she said and Damian slid the simple silver ring onto her finger. When Damian stood up, Mari flung herself at Damian.

Mari laughed happily as Damian spun her on the stage. The audience and their families were cheering for them. "My lovely fiancee," Damian whispered and Mari smiled happily at that. They turned to the crowd and Mari waved happily. She then turned her head to Damian with the softest smile. She leaned in to kiss him. A scream left her and she collapsed backward, only held up by Damian's arms around her. There was a bullet hole going through her stomach.

The whole room gasped and Damian looked around. He yelled out as a bullet went through his shoulder. Mari fell out of his grip and he fell to his knees. “Mari!" he gasped and Dick was immediately at her side pressing onto the wound in her stomach. But blood was still flowing. She whimpered in pain as Dick put all his weight onto the wound. A grunt escaped Damian as Tim pressed his hands against the through and through wound to his shoulder. "Everything will be ok, Angel," he whispered and gripped her hand tightly.

She gripped his hand back weakly. Around them, people were panicking. Gordon flipped a table onto its side to block them from any other bullets. He kneeled beside them and looked over the barricade. "Get the buses here now! We have a victim bleeding out!" he yelled and shot his gun at the broken skylight. Bruce and Jason were gone. In their places were Red Hood and Batman.

Mari gasped as her weak grip became looser, her skin was even paler. She turned her head to look at Damian. “I-I l-lo-love you….so-so much,” she whispered out. Mari’s eyes rolled back and she went limp.

“Mari! Open your eyes!” Damian called, tears were in his eyes as he gripped Mari’s hand. The ambulances finally arrived and got the two loaded up with the brothers in both ambulances, gripping their hands.

The ambulances reached the hospital and the gurneys were rushed out and into the hospital with Dick and Tim behind them. “Shooting at Wayne’s Charity Gala! Incoming are two victims, Damian Wayne and his fiancee Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Damian has a through-and-through GSW to the shoulder, take him to Trauma 1! Marinette has a GSW to the abdomen, bleeding heavily. Already lost lots of blood! Get all the O-neg you can get and meet us in OR 1! More victims are on the way!” the paramedic shouted as doctors and nurses rushed forward and ran Mari to an elevator while a few others pulled Damian into Trauma 1. Damian was frantically reaching out to the door with fear written on his face.

“Mari!” he shouted and the nurses hushed him as they got him ready to deal with the wound.

“She’ll be just fine. The best surgeons are working on her,” a nurse said. “Just grip my hand ok? Just grip it with all the fear and anxiety you have, just let it out,” she whispered and Damian gripped her hand tightly. Tears finally escaped as he thought about Mari. Dick and Tim stood in the entrance with pained looks.

Damian looked so terrified and helpless. They felt that way too. The doctors looked terrified when they saw Mari. The nurses at the station there had them walk over and walked them through the paperwork for the two. Once that was done, she led them to the staff break room to call Bruce and Sabine. Tim called Bruce and was quick to explain what happened. “The shooter is still there. Bruce won’t be here until they catch him,” Tim said and Dick nodded. He then dialed up Sabine. Sabine was sobbing when she answered the phone, probably from fear and shock.

“Sabine, Mari’s in surgery right now. Damian seems to be fine according to the doctors. I’ll keep you updated until you arrive,” Dick replied.

It took an hour but Sabine and her husband along with Bruce were at the hospital finally. They were directed to the waiting room where Dick and Tim were shown too after calling. Tom held his wife as she sobbed into his chest as she thought about Mari. Bruce was at the desk getting an update and finalizing the paperwork.

Shouting had them looking up. Damian was being carted out of Trauma One. He was unconscious. Bruce looked at his son with worry and fear plain as day on his face. “What’s happening?” he demanded and a nurse went over to him.

“The bullet left a fragment in him and it’s causing problems. We’re going up to OR 2 to get it out,” he replied and Bruce nodded slowly. The nurse at the desk led him to the waiting room and got him and the others some water. There were other people in there looking at them with sympathy. Some were even from the Gala. Jason was pacing in the corner while Tim was curling in on himself. Dick had a hand on Tim’s back but he was hunched over too. Half an hour later, a nurse came in with a small smile.

“Bruce Wayne?” she called and Bruce stood up.

“Is he fine?” he asked and the nurse nodded.

“He’s fine. He’s in recovery right now,” the nurse said and a sigh left Bruce as he collapsed back onto the seat. His other sons looked relieved too. But not fully.

“Wh-what about Mari?” Dick asked and the nurse looked down.

“She’s still in surgery, it’s touch-and-go,” she admitted and they all looked down. Sabine hiccuped into Tom’s shoulder as he pulled her into a hug.

“You can wait with Damian in recovery if you want. Once Ms. Dupainn-Cheng is out of surgery, she’ll be taken to Damian’s room,” she said and they nodded at that. So the nurse leads them out of the waiting room. Damian looked dazed when they entered. “He woke up a few minutes ago and is on pain meds right now. He’ll be out of it for a little,” she explained and they nodded before she left.

“Hey,” Bruce said softly as he sat down next to Damian’s bed. Damian gave a small smile to his family. They could see some bandages around his injured shoulder, going to his chest. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Tired, sore,” Damian replied after a moment. “Hows-?” he asked and his brothers shook their heads.

“She’s in surgery still,” Dick replied and Damian frowned. After another half hour, Mari was still in surgery. They could only expect it would be awhile. The nurse allowed them to take Damian out for some fresh air in a wheelchair. When they got downstairs, they heard a commotion. Blocked off to make a way for ambulances were reporters. They were talking and asking questions. A doctor was giving them the best answers he could when they saw Bruce pushing Damian with Sabine and Dick behind them. Tom and the others decided to stay in the room.

“Mr. Bruce! Is it true that the shooter at your Gala was a competitor?” a reporter asked.

“How is Damian after being shot?” another asked.

“Where is Marinette?” another asked and Bruce sighed.

“I don’t know who the shooter was. Commissioner Gordon will tell me when he knows for certain,” Bruce started and looked down at Damian who looked annoyed at the reporters. “My son is recovering and we were hoping to get some fresh air in peace. As for Marinette, she’s still in surgery. Now, can you please back off and let the doctors do their work and allow me and my son to get some air in peace?” he asked and the reporters nodded. They talked to the cameras to update what was happening but left Bruce in peace.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I’m Dr. Zia, I worked on Damian,” he introduced and Bruce shook his hand.

“Thank you for taking care of my son,” Bruce said and Dr. Zia nodded running a hand through his black hair.

“It’s no problem. I just wish Damian’s fiancee was out of surgery. I know how stressful this can be,” Dr. Zia admitted and both Bruce, Damian, and Sabine nodded their agreement.

"Dr. Zia Code Blue in OR 1. Repeat, Code Blue in OR 1. Dr. Zia, head to OR 1," a voice rang and the families gasped. Mari was in OR 1. And with how the hospital seemed to panic at that, they could assume Code Blue meant bad news. Dr. Zia’s eyes widened before he sprinted into the hospital and ran up the stairs.

“Please, no,” Damian whispered and Bruce went in front of Damian and crouched down, placing his hands on Damian’s knees.

“Hey, they’re doing everything they can. So don’t panic ok? Right now, Mari needs you to not panic. That won’t help either of you,” Bruce said and Damian nodded shakily. “Why don’t we go back, huh?” he asked and Damian nodded, trying to take deep breaths. Dick held his hand out and Damian gripped it tightly as he took deep breaths. When the finally reached his room, his breathing was stable. Tom, Jason, and Tom looked scared. They heard the announcement. It was startling to see Jason look so terrified.

But they couldn’t blame him. They were scared too. Damian stood up slowly from the wheelchair. Bruce was next to him, ready to catch him if he stumbled or just fell. He slowly got onto the bed with a grunt. All the could do was wait.

It felt like hours for them, when really, only an hour passed. Dr. Zia and another doctor came in looking exhausted but happy. “This is Dr. Hughes, he was the main surgeon for Marinette’s surgery,” Dr. Zia said and everyone nodded.

“She’s out of surgery now and is getting cleaned up as we speak,” Dr. Hughes started. “It was hard, the bullet did a lot of damage but we were able to repair everything. She did code a couple of times, but I’m confident she’ll recover just fine. But she won’t be able to do much for a while,” he explained and Sabine nodded with tears going down her face. “Here she is,” he said with a smile as a nurse pushed an unconscious Mari into the room.

“Hey there, look who’s here, Marinette,” the nurse whispered with a smile on her lips. “I imagine you both would want to be in the same room,” she said pushing the bed next to Damian. Damian smiled sadly at Mari and reached a hand out. The nurse smiled and put Mari’s hand into Damian’s. “If you need anything, just press that button or ask someone for me, Mollie,” she said and Damian nodded understand. With that, she walked out of the room.

“Marinette will be unconscious for at least another ten minutes if not longer. We’ll come in to check on the both of you while you’re here. To be safe, we’re holding the both of you here for a few days. After that, you can be signed out with some prescriptions for pain meds and antibacterials to prevent infections,” Dr. Zia said and they nodded understanding. “I’ll see you later,” he said and the two left the room to go deal with other patients.

“I told you, Angel, everything will be ok,” Damian whispered as Sabine and Tom sat on Mari’s other side. Bruce sat on his other side while his brothers were at the bed’s ends.

“Dick, Jason, Tim,” Bruce said and they looked over at him. “You guys go home soon to get some sleep, ok? If you want, you can wait till Mari wakes up, but after, you need to go home and rest,” Bruce said and they nodded. They then sat down on chairs to rest until Mari did wake up.

A knock sounded after a bit and Bruce looked over at the door to see Gordon there. “How are they?” he asked nodding to the couple.

“They’re resting. Though Mari hasn’t woken up yet but the doctors aren’t worried,” Bruce said and Gordon nodded understanding.

“We caught the shooter a few hours ago,” Gordon started as he leaned against a wall. “It took us this long for him to crack. He attacked the Gala ono his own. Apparently, he felt Wayne Enterprises wasn’t doing good. He planned your company for the hospital not saving his daughter. So he wanted to make you suffer by killing your son. But he wasn’t a good shot at least,” Gordon said and Bruce nodded.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said and Gordon nodded as he pushed himself from the wall.

“Of course. The man will be tried for attempted murder,” he said and left. Bruce had a soft smile as he looked at Damian holding Mari’s hand while he slept.

“Yeah, everything will be ok now,” Bruce whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s my first real angst piece!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! I had fun writing it!! I also had to do a little research to make sure the hospital was slightly correct. I know that there’s probably something wrong, but I wanted to at least get some things correct. Anyways, until next time!!! -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
